Upgrade plants
Upgrades are purchased from Crazy Dave's shop, must be planted on top of specific other plants, and cost 50 more Sun to plant for every one of each species on the lawn in Survival:Endless due to how useful they are in it. They are in the sixth row in the Almanac and the plant selection screen. They also all have very slow recharge times. Plants Gatling Pea Upgrade of: Repeater The Gatling Pea fires four peas at a time, And costs $500 at the shop, costs 250 sun when buyed, And yeah, Use a Torchwood!! 02:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Ral Twin Sunflower Upgrade of: Sunflower The Twin Sunflower produces 50 Sun at a time. Including the price of the Sunflower, it costs four times a normal Sunflower, but in Survival: Endless the extra space is more than worth it. Gloom-shroom Upgrade of: Fume-shroom Gloom-shrooms can fire in all directions and shoot four bursts of Fumes at a time that can go through Shields. Despite having a very short range (only one square), this plant is a must for all Survival: Endless builds. Cattail Upgrade of: Lily Pad The only aquatic upgrade, Cattails shoot two spikes at a time that can pop Balloon Zombies and target zombies in any row. Instead of spending Sun on six Cacti, Cattails are a helpful alternative for any Pool or Fog level with Balloon Zombies. They can also be useful in other levels. Winter Melon Upgrade of: Melon-pult Mistakenly called the Winter-pult by some, the Winter Melon is simply a Melon-pult that freezes zombies. Even though the Suburban Almanac claims it does very heavy damage, it only does heavy, four peas worth per hit (two on average due to its 1/2x firing speed), the same as the Melon-pult. Even though they don't do any more damage, they do freeze all of the zombies around the target in addition to doing two peas damage to them. These are a requirement for any levels with a high zombie density. Gold Magnet Upgrade of: Magnet-shroom The Gold Magnet picks up Money for the player but has no offensive purposes. Due to this and the fact it can only pick up 5 coins or diamonds at a time, it is not a good idea in any level with many zombies. It is mainly used in Gold Farming, but should not be used in Survival: Endless due to the limited space and high numbers of coins being dropped per second. Spikerock Upgrade of: Spikeweed The Spikerock does two damage per attack, twice that of the Spikeweed. In addition to this useful feature, it can pop the tires of nine vehicles (or take nine smashes from Gargantuars) to the Spikeweed's one. Fortunately, it is an AoE plant, hurting all zombies on it. It is mainly used in Survival: Endless for killing Digger Zombies in the back of the lawn or for protecting the Cob Cannons on higher-cob builds from Zombonis and Gargantuars, but is not very effective due to the large numbers of them. It is also useful in Bobsled Bonanza. Cob Cannon Upgrade of: 2 side-by-side Kernel-pults The Cob Cannon functions as a rechargeable instant kill, launching cobs with the effects of Cherry Bombs and reloading every 30-60 seconds. It can only be planted on two side-by-side Kernel-pults, and because of this cannot be protected by a Pumpkin or stolen by Bungee Zombies. This is the most important plant for many Survival: Endless strategies Mamaweegee!! Trivia *All of the Upgrade Plant seed packets are purple. *All upgrade plants have a ridiculously slow recharge. See Also *Category:Upgrades Category:Upgrades